


Out of This World

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alien AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, characters will come in at later chapters, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Patton is abandoned in the woods by his date when he meets someone strange.





	Out of This World

It happened all the time. Of course it happened all the time, but Patton had never expected it to happen to  _ him _ . In this town, all sorts of weird and unusual things happened all the time. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to see someone proclaiming they saw Bigfoot, or Mothman, or whatever out in the woods one day. And, while Patton had doubted them before, he really had no reason to doubt them now. I mean, here he was, face to face, with an alien. A real, live alien. And somehow, Patton didn’t seem to be afraid. How could he be when the alien looked… well, if the alien just looked human, like him?   
  


It had started when this cute boy had asked him out. Who was Patton to say no when the boy he had been crushing on for ages was suddenly interested in him. It was later that night when they went out on their first date. Patton had been a bit hesitant for the location of the date- it was in the middle of the woods, and Patton had been told many time never to go into those woods at dark. Strange things happened there at night. Monsters, creatures of the dark.   
  


“Are you serious?” The boy had asked. “What are you, a little kid? Those kinda things don’t exist, Pat!”   
  


So Patton had agreed. At eight, the boy showed up at the door with his truck in the driveway. The went deep into the woods, as far as they could possibly go, and stopped.   
  


“Now we get out,” the boy said. And, poor, scared, but hopelessly crushing Patton, went with it. They sat on the forest floor, looking up at the stars. At least, that’s what Patton was doing. His date sat against the truck, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. Patton didn’t mind. They were spending time together at least, right? As time passed, he started to doze off. He couldn’t help it, the night was so peaceful and lovely. Patton could have swore he had only closed his eyes for a second, but he heard the screech of tires, and the sound of laughter, and he opened them up again.   
  


The truck, and his date, were gone. Patton could have cursed but he didn't. Instead, he just balled his fists up in anger and got up. He should have  _ known _ not to trust that someone was actually interested in his. Patton knew his “date” always enjoyed playing practical jokes on others but this was just a step too far. He supposed it was what he deserved for falling for someone so rude.    
  


He got out his phone, turned on the flashlight, and started heading back, grumbling to himself. But it wasn’t even a hundred steps into the darkness when Patton heard something odd. Like a zooming. He hoped it was another car, but it surely wasn’t by the sound of it. He paused, swiveling his phone flashlight around in hopes of seeing something. But it wasn’t from the forest, or even from the ground. Patton realized seconds later that the noise was coming from  _ above  _ him.    
  


And suddenly, the moonlight went out. Patton looked up with a jolt to see a looming… something floating over his head. His mind was screaming at him to run, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t and he didn’t know why, but his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground. Patton felt his breath growing quicker, his mind thinking faster, his body getting numb. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all- he shouldn’t have come into the woods at night. It was a bad, stupid decision and-   
  


The ship- at least, Patton thought it was a ship, landed within seconds, merely meters away from him. There was a hiss of air, and he stumbled back as the side of the ship opened, revealing a bright, white light. Patton put his hand up to his face, trying to shield his eyes but still get a look at what was going on. A figure stepped into the light, and walked out of the ship towards him. A foot from him, the figure stopped, tilting its head. There was silence, until…   
  


“Hello, human. My name is Logan. Who might you be?”   
  


Patton didn’t say anything. He couldn’t really seem to breath. He couldn’t really seem to move or blink or anything whatsoever. The alien took a step towards him and Patton backed up some, tripping over his own feet and falling. It wasn’t that he was scared, he was just so… shocked? Surprised? I mean, why wouldn’t he be when that alien looked human? Almost completely human, except for the fact that it’s voice was more robotic. And the weird thing is that it’s mouth hadn’t even moved. It had just… spoken!!   
  


“Are you alright human?” There it went again. It’s mouth didn’t move. It just spoke!! “I don’t believe that fall could have been very good for you.”   
  


“W-who are you?” Patton stammered. “ _ What _ are you?”   
  


“As I said previously, I am Logan. Or at least that’s what my name translates to in your language. And I believe on this planet you would call me an… alien? Is that correct?”   
  


“Yes bu-but-” Patton took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I didn’t know aliens actually existed!”   
  


“Oh yes we do,” Logan said, still without moving his mouth. “We’ve encountered many other “aliens” in our space travel. You humans are just the latest one. See, I was just down here to collect some data and-” He paused, frowning. “I apologize, it seems I was… rambling? Is that the word?”   
  


“No, no, go on!!” Patton exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. “I’ve never met an alien before! I’m interested in what you have to say! Well- if the word say can describe it, I guess? You’re not really… speaking?”   
  


“Oh yes,” Logan replied. “I am using a translator.” He held up a hand, where there was a shining black ring on his pinky finger. It shimmered slightly as he spoke. “My kind developed it quite a while ago to to be able to communicate with other beings. I’m afraid our native language isn’t very… pleasant to the ear.   
  


Anyway, as I was saying before. I’ve come down to collect some data and study the humans for a bit. You seem to be nice, so far. Are all humans like you?”   
  


Patton thought of his “date” and shook his head.   
  


“Well that’s understandable,” Logan said. “Not all of my kind are nice.” He paused, seemingly thinking, before continuing. “It was nice meeting you, but I’m afraid I’ll have to be going back into my ship until the sun rises. It’s from my understanding that humans don’t typically interact this time of night.”   
  


Patton shrugged, sweeping his hair back.    
  


“Well, I suppose this is a “good night” then, human. What is your name, anyway?”   
  


“Patton,” he answered. “Patton Sanders.”   
  


“Good night, Patton Sanders. I do hope you have a lovely rest of the night.” Logan turned back to his ship, then paused once more. “Do not met back up with that boy, whatever his name was. He is not a good human, like you are.”   
  


And he was gone. 


End file.
